Nature's Beast
by brewster1
Summary: It is simalir story as Lord of the flies. But slightly different. I just completed the first chapter, please let me know what you think.


Nature's Beast Written by Nathalie Tessier Chapter One 

The Adventure Begins

Three weeks till graduation. It hard to imagine myself going to College next year. Before all the binge drinking, girls and dorm parties, my friends Jake, Jason and Alex are going on an African Safari for two weeks. The big trip for all 12th Graders, it should be an amazing adventure. We all leave tomorrow at six a.m.

The alarm clocks rings at five a.m. I struggle getting up from bed. As I walked outside and smelt the freshly green grass and the sun beating down on me. I felt a sensed of tranquility. As I make my way to the plane, I quickly kissed my parents goodbye. I then quickly joined with my class and my friends. The moment I sat down and buckled up. My heart started to pound so fast I thought I was having a heart attack. I immediately ran to the stewardess and begged her to let me out. She was so kind and she reassured me that everything will be okay. So I returned to my seat and grabbed out my favorite comic book Superman. I love marvel's comic books. There is always something adventurous to look forward to. I wished that I have special abilities like flying or telepathic. It would be so cool to be a super hero. I think I would make a good Peter Parker. The plane ride is so long.

I got up from seat, to go see a beautiful girl named Melissa. I have been trying to work up the nerve to ask her out, but every time I try the wrong words come out and I look like a complete idiot. Anyways I think she is going to go out with Damien "the quarterback player" I hate football players, they think they are gods and they own the school or something. Besides she is a cheerleader for the team, so I guess it would be only fitting. Anyways, I was approaching her seat she flipped me the bird, so I kept walking to Jake seat.

Jake and been friends since the third grade, he is the intelligent one in our group. I any one is going to make in this world it will be him. He's well built and has wavy blonde hair and blue eyes. All the girls love him, he is the kind of the "cool guy". He was the to convince me to take this trip. He is the kind of the adventure type. His dad runs a bungee jump in California. Which is kind of rough for him. He has to travel from Ohio to California every holiday.

As for Jason, he is kind of like me. The quiet type. We understand each other without saying a single word. I've only known him since tenth grade. One day after school Jake, Alex and I were walking home and we saw Jason getting a real beating by some dumb Jocks. After beat him to a pulp we brought him to our house and helped him out. Ever since then we've been good friends.

The last but least my best friend Alex. I've known Alex since birth. He the crazy one in our gang. I remember in 5th grade, he put honey and saran wrap all over the teacher's toilet. Oh boy, the teacher was pissed. But it was totally funny to see. Next year, it will be rough without him. I am going to Yale University and he taking a year off to work. I am going to miss the dude. When ever life beats you down you can always depend on him for a good laugh.

As for me, there isn't much to say. I am Keith "the ordinary." Like I've said before I am "quiet type." If it was up to me, I would still be home reading my comic books. I was cursed with a terrible appearances. I have the greasy black hair and green eyes. I am super slender, everyone calls me "bones" as a nickname.

The Captain then announced that we are three hours from Nigeria airport. Hence, returned to seat and looked out my window, and all I could see was the beautiful ocean. I decided to close my eyes and I don't know I guess I must of fell a sleep. All of the sudden BANG! I heard this awful noise. I thought I was still sleeping in a middle of bad dream. Alex told me that is a storm on the way. I wanted to puke right there. Then the sky became dark and rain started to pour hard and I could see and lightning and thunder. The lightning was bright it kind of reminded me of "War of the World."

The stewardess told everyone to buckle up, for we will hit some big turbulences. I felt like my stomach was going to explode! All the thoughts of death was creeping through me. It didn't help that my best friend Alex was yelling that "we're all going to die!" Then what was simple storm turned out to be a real disaster. One of the lightning bolts hit the wing of the airplane. The plane went dark and the oxygen mask came down on us. Everyone was screaming and panicking trying to get up from their seats. The stewardess told everyone to calm down and she trying to explained how to use the mask. But all I could do is panic. The plane is going to go down and everyone is going to die. I grabbed the mask and hang onto the seat and began to pray. Which was unusual for me, since we weren't religious. But that's the only thing that seems fitting right now. I grabbed onto Alex and told him that he the only friend that he really had. Alex grabbed onto me and said "Don't worry, we will get through this I promise."

The plane started to go down. I closed my eyes and I could see my whole life in two seconds. It was the most peaceful and disturbing at the same time. I tried to block the sound of blood curling screams but I couldn't. I tried to close my eyes again, just trying to imagine what my life could have been. I was going to be studying medicine in the hopes of curing infectious disease like AIDS. I could have won Nobel Prize. Instead I am going to die an unachieved teenager. Who never amounted to anything.

The plane engines stopped and all could see was the ground that we were going to hit. The Captain announced "brace for impact." I then grabbed onto Alex and held my breathe, in the hopes that I will survive this. It felt like it took hours before it the ground. Then BAM! We hit the ground! A noise I can't describe to you. After that I blacked out.

I don't know how much time has passed. When I woke up, but all I could see around me was the smell the dead flesh. I immediately tried to get up, but I was stuck. I am jammed between to seats. I started to move and an incredible pain shot through my body. I then noticed I was bleeding from everywhere. My head was throbbing, I felt like having a really bad hangover. Instantaneously I look beside me, and I saw Alex and he was unconscious. He was bleeding from the head, and he had severe burns on his chest and arms. I started to shake him, to make sure he is still alive. Oh my God, please Alex stay alive. I begged of you. It did no good. I don't remember the last time I cried, but I couldn't help it. I was hurting from every part of my body and my best friend might be dead and I still don't what happen with Jake and Jason. They maybe dead to. I might be the only one alive!

Hours passed and finally someone came and got us out of the plane. The destruction was horrifying. Hundred of dead bodies everywhere. Flies and maggots were already feasting on the corpse. There was debris all over the place. Those that did survive may not last long. Including me. I have no idea where we are. On some forgotten Island in Africa. I don't know if anyone lives here. I hope there aren't any cannibalism. Can you just imagine? I would be roasting on stick like a chicken. No that sounds pretty crazy, right?

I dragged Alex's body on the sandy beach to a safe area, where other survivors were sitting. I left him there, I have to find Jake and Jason and make sure they are alright. As I was searching for my missing friends, I noticed my math teacher Mr. Matthews. I think he is dead. His leg was detached from his body and blood was squirting from everywhere, I puke my guts out right there. The smell of it was so sickening that it was enough to make pass out. I must continue my search.


End file.
